


Whatever It Takes

by LadyMD



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Implied/Referenced Violence, On the Run, Sexual Content, Smut with some plot I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 02:12:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12784722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMD/pseuds/LadyMD
Summary: With most of their respective families either dead or missing, Jaime Lannister and Sansa Stark have been on the run since Jaime helped both of them escape from a Bolton-run King's Landing.One night, huddled inside an abandoned warehouse in the middle of a storm had both of them realizing that they weren't as alone as they felt they were.





	Whatever It Takes

Sansa was still trembling from both fear and from the cold even if it’s been almost a month– _29 days and 18 hours to be exact, she counted_ –since she escaped from the King’s Landing and she  _knows_ they’ve already gained some distance. 

By  _they,_ she meant her and her unlikely savior. 

She was in a corner, crouched below a window of a dark abandoned warehouse. They had no time to look for a better place as it was a full out storm outside and they were riding a motorcycle. A flash of lightning made her jump and she clutched her knees closer to her chest, shutting her eyes as she tried to contain her shivering but she was drenched and terrified and all she wanted was to go  _home_ and see her family– _at least what’s left of them._

But closing her eyes made it worse for all she could see was that day in clear focus. 

She had come to King’s Landing to help her father in campaigning for Mayor Robert Baratheon’s re-election. Everything was going smoothly until election day when Mayor Robert was assassinated by gunshot and most if not all of his supporters were either shot dead or arrested after being rained with bullets. 

She could still remember hearing shot after shot after shot that her father’s large hands were trying to muffle as they covered her ears while he shielded her body with his down low on the floor. 

And once they were both hauled to stand, the last image of Ned Stark being alive was him telling her he loved her before getting shot in front of her. 

She could still remember all the blood she had to wash as she cried crumbled on the bathroom floor and under the splay of the shower. But no matter what she did, she could still smell her father’s blood in her hair, on her skin, under her nails… 

The days after that was a maelstrom of threats, interrogations, coercions, and even more death. She wasn’t the cherished fiancee of the mayor’s son anymore. Joffrey as well as Myrcella, Tommen, and first wife Cersei were shot dead as well. She was being pushed to wed Ramsay Bolton instead, the deranged son of the  _newly elected Mayor_ of King’s Landing, Roose Bolton. 

She was a prisoner.

Until…until Jaime Lannister, of course. Jaime was as much a prisoner as her as well only he held more  _freedom_ being the sole Lannister left and they needed him for Casterly just as they need her for Winterfell. His brother Tyrion was last seen with her mother and Robb who were assassinated in Riverrun as well and presumed dead. 

And as if summoned, she felt the back of a cold finger lightly brushing the side of her face before her blue eyes met concerned dark green ones. 

He tried to give a small smile, brushing some of her wet hair back. “We’re safe. I promise, you didn’t I?” he whispered gently. 

Sansa nodded then heaved a sigh of relief and a wave of affection came over that made her tentatively reach out to trace the long scar that ran diagonally from his cheek to a corner of his mouth. A scar that he bore after taking a blow meant for her. 

He caught her hand then and held it to his face, sighing before shooting her a  look. “You’re cold.  _Too_ cold.” 

But before she could say anything, he brought her hands in between his and blew on it before rubbing them. 

“I couldn’t find anything resembling a blanket or clothes. It’s junk and useless crap. I’m sorry,” he said, his voice holding some bite but not from anger, she knew, but from frustration. 

Sansa pulled her hands away from his then and threw her arms around his neck, pressing her face against his neck that was still cold and slick from both sweat and rain. 

She felt his strong arms around her then tight. 

“I-it’s okay. You’ve done so much already. More than enough. I can’t b-begin to t-think of h-how to-to-to rep-pay–if you did-did-din’t c-come w-when you—” 

“Shhhh. We don’t have to talk about it,” he soothed before pulling away slightly but his eyes were tight and was trained on her mouth and this was when she realized her teeth were chattering. 

He looked at her apologetically. “We have to get you out of that wet clothes.” 

“S-so do y-you,” Sansa stuttered, holding herself now to keep from shivering. 

He stood up then and turned around. “You need to take your wet clothes off. I’ll give you some privacy.”

Sansa bolted up just as Jaime started walking away and grabbed his shirt. “D-don’t leave m-me!”

Jaime looked torn then and Sansa knew why. She didn’t know when it started but sometimes she would catch his gaze linger and he always always touched her tentatively and gently. She knew because somewhere along the way she felt the same. 

At first it was just gratitude but then, all those nights where they were huddled together–how he showed he actually  _cared_ for her for reasons she couldn’t understand, she was starting to fall in love with him. 

And just one day it hit her. All those meetings… all those functions during the campaign, the harmless flirtation…. weren’t actually harmless. 

But she always thought that was just how he was, a notorious flirt who found enjoyment in teasing her inexperience. Yet the way he was with her during this whole escape said something else, something more. 

“P-please s-s-stay,” she pleaded and cursed herself for stammering but she couldn’t help it. She wanted warmth.  _His_ warmth. “W-we c-could k-k-keep each o-o-t-ther w-warm,” she tried to smile while her eyes tried to convey what she truly felt. 

She watched him swallow deeply before turning around again and started wordlessly stripping. 

Sansa started doing the same but found that she couldn’t undo the buttons on her shirt because her hands were trembling doubly, from the cold, and from her nerves. 

Jaime already saw her naked when he found her blue and hysterical, crumbled on the shower tiles. And after he made sure she was dressed and warm, he told her he was breaking both of them out of there if it was the last thing he would do. 

And all those nights of hiding and sharing a bed whether on a haystack or on a cheap hotel only made her want to just  _be_ with him. And there were mornings she  _knew_ he wanted it too but was being respectful, making her fall for him more. 

“Are you done?” Jaime called out. 

“I-I n-need h-help.”

Jaime turned to face her then and though his eyes darkened he gave her a sad apologetic smile once more as he knelt in front of her. 

“I have to do this, you know I have to right?” 

Sansa nodded and she wanted to scream that she trusted him completely but she was too cold. 

Jaime kissed her forehead then and quickly helped her out of her clothes until all was left was her underwear and this was where she realized Jaime was only wearing nothing but his black boxers. 

When he was done, he sat beside her but faced the other way. Sansa immediately pressed her back against his and let out a breath when he felt his warmth.

“H-how are you so w-warm?” she clutched her knees to her chest tighter and closed her eyes. 

He felt him chuckle. “I’m a hot blooded stud. I can’t help it.” 

Sansa chuckled with him instead of rolling her eyes but then a shiver came over her that made Jaime sigh and before she knew it, her head was resting on his chest as his arms wound around her, rubbing her arm and back. 

“Feeling better?”

Sansa nodded her reply against his chest, feeling incredibly better quickly as she wound her arms around his back, causing Jaime to pause for a moment. 

They stayed that way for a while, the sound of the storm rattling against the glass windows was the only thing they heard. 

“Jaime?”

“Hmm?”

“Why did you save me?”

“Hey you’re not stammering anymore,” he dodged but Sansa wouldn’t have any of it as she lifted her head to look at him. 

“You could’ve just escaped alone.”

He cradled the back of her neck then and looked at her fiercely. “And  _leave_ you? Not a chance.” 

Sansa frowned. “I wouldn’t mind if they killed me,” her eyes misting instantaneously, knowing that she never really did get the time to grieve. Was Arya alive? Was she still in Braavos? Did they get her too? What of Bran? Rickon? Last she heard they were missing when their manor was burned to the ground. 

She felt fingers brushing her cheek until they made her look up at him and Sansa was stunned with how intense Jaime was looking at her. “Don’t  _ever_ say that again.”

Sansa closed her eyes and cried harder while Jaime held her to him tightly. “I can’t help it. What if they’re all dead? What if I’m the only one left? I feel so alone.” 

He felt her stoking her hair and kissing the side of her head. “Me too.”

Sansa stopped crying and looked up at him then. 

Jaime was just as alone as she was. 

But not right now, are they? 

No. They’re not. 

He’s here. 

She’s here. 

Pushed with sudden confidence and resolve, Sansa leaned up, grab Jaime’s face, and kissed him. 

Kissed him hard and desperate until he was being pushed away but gently. 

If it weren’t for Jaime breathing as heavily as she was and his eyes dark with wanting but tight with disbelief, she would’ve taken it as a rejection. 

“What are you doing?” 

“I love you,” Sansa blurted out, embarrassed at first but relieved at the same time because this? All of these feelings? It’s been there, long before Jaime rescued her. She just didn’t know it then. 

Jaime’s eyes softened and his mouth lifted slightly as he brushed her hair back and held her face. “No you don’t, sweet girl. You’re  _grateful,_ there’s a difference.” 

She stood up and shook her head frantically. “While I am grateful, it’s been there, in here,” she pointed to her chest. “I just didn’t allow myself to believe it then. Don’t you–don’t–I thought,” she ducked her head then chastising herself. Maybe she read it all wrong. Maybe Jaime had another reason for keeping her alive. Maybe it was only for her father, the one man who was bold enough to defended Jaime when he was accused and tried for murder he was innocent of. 

But then suddenly the last thing she heard was chuckling before her mouth was assaulted by lips, by teeth, by tongue as she was pressed against a wall.

Sansa gasped as he released her mouth only to attack the length of her neck with words and kisses. 

“Foolish girl. You  _know_ why I rescued you,” he growled into her skin before marking it as his.

Sansa pulled at his hair then and narrowed her eyes at him. “You’re as much a fool as I am. I love you and it could kill me, and if you love me back, it could kill us both.” 

He hitched her up then making her gasp loudly that she barely wrapped her legs around him. “The so be it,” he rasped before taking her mouth again. 

Her hands kept running and pulling his hair earning delicious groans from him as he traced her lobe with his tongue and bit. “I love you. I knew I wasn’t supposed to, but I couldn’t stop.” He kissed a trail down her cheek and back to her neck. “You make it extremely hard, Sansa Stark.”

Sansa kissed what she could reach just as desperately and clutched at him as tightly as he could, wanting him closer and closer. “Why would you think you weren’t supposed to?”

“You don’t deserve to be with someone tainted,” she noted the sadness in his tone and wouldn’t have it as he grabbed his face with both hands. 

“I choose  _you._ I’ve always chosen you. I  _want_ you. Not just for tonight. Not just until the danger passes. I want–no– _need_ you. Alwa–

She didn’t get to finish once more as Jaime kissed her harder than before, with Sansa feeling him smile against her lips before he nipped her lower lip as he ground his hips against her. She groaned loudly when she felt all trace of doubt that he wanted her back when he pressed himself to her again. 

“You should really choose your words, Sansa. You don’t know how much effect you have on me,” his voice low and rough, making her feel both hot and cold and bursting with confidence. 

“Fuck me, Jaime. I want you to  _show_ me how I affect you. Fuck me. Show me now,” she demanded after nipping his upper lip too. 

He made her look at him then and there was no mistaking the desire in those eyes. “Are you sure? Because if we do this, there’s no going back.”

She gave her answer in a kiss. “I don’t want to  _ever_ go back. Take me there, Jaime. Take me far away.” 

He kissed her back then, holding her up with one arm as his other began exploring. 

Soon enough he felt his warm mouth on her nipple followed by his clever tongue. If she was drenched before, she’s dripping now. 

Sansa kissed the scruff of his chin and down down down his chest while she tried grinding her hips against his. 

Jaime groaned when she licked his collar and scratched his back.

“I can’t wait anymore,” he panted against her shoulder. 

Sansa nodded at him. “Then don’t.”

He ripped her underwear then, pushed his down, and in one earth shattering moment, he entered her slick,  a string of expletives and moans leaving their mouths. 

“Fuck.  _Fuck,_ Sansa you feel too fucking good,” he said as he started thrusting.

Sansa held on tight, trying to match his rhythm. “Don’t stop. Fuck. Jaime. Jaime.  _Jaime.”_

He went faster once she started chanting his name over and over spurring him on as he sang hers back. 

They jumped slightly when the room was flooded with light followed by the loudest crack of thunder but if anything else, it only spurred them more. “Harder. I want it harder. I’m not going to break.”

Jaime pulled out then and turned her around and began pounding her from behind as Sansa braced herself on the wall, one arm snaking behind her so she could kiss him. 

She was so close, she let go of the wall and let Jaime’s arms support her as her other hand reached to grab his ass, that she squeezed and pulled closer. 

“Naughty girl,” he growled near her ear, giving her own a squeeze and a slap that almost made her go over. “ _My_ naughty girl.” 

“Oh God,” she bit her lip. “Yours, only yours.” 

“Good, because all this,”  he cupped her breast then and reached down to rub at her, “All this is  _mine._ And I don’t like sharing what’s mine.” 

Sansa turned around abruptly then and shoved at him, causing Jaime to look at her before smirking once he saw Sansa giving him a saucy look as she shoved him again and nodded on the floor.

Jaime grinned widely, immediately laying on the floor, watching as Sansa straddled him before sinking against his length. 

His eyes rolled back as his head fell back once he was inside her delicious heat. 

This was Sansa. 

Sansa Stark. 

His forbidden fruit. 

His one weakness. 

Riding him like there was no tomorrow. 

He sat up then and suckled her breast earning more of those lovely sounds of hers as they moved frantically below. 

She was close. 

He was close. 

He held her face in one hand while he twined their other as he kissed her. 

He saved her because he was selfish. 

He couldn’t bear to see her marry into both their family’s traitors. 

He couldn’t bear to see her with anyone if he was being honest. 

He was going to take her far away, where she could be safe and loved and cherished. Away from everything and start fresh and maybe she could learn to love him as he loved her.

He just didn’t imagine that day was now. 

In an abandoned warehouse stuck in the middle of a storm with nothing but their body heat to keep them warm. 

He felt her straining so he gently lowered her and took over, taking care not to put too much of his weight over her as he kissed all over her face. 

She was here with him. Under him. Taking him. Letting him take her. 

Jaime would take her anywhere she wanted. 

“I’m so close, don’t stop, please don’t stop, Jaime,”  she scratched at his back and wrapped her long legs around him. 

“Never.”

She came with his name on her lips, one hand pulling his hair, the other, clutched his back and Jaime never saw her more beautiful than now. 

He came not long after, her name swallowed by her mouth as she kissed him and kissed him.

Jaime collapsed beside her, panting and sweating, an arm keeping her in place as she snuggled against his side, her hot breath making his overheated chest shiver with more desire. 

He would take her again. He was sure. But only if she wanted more. 

More lightning and thunder but not a word from both of them.

Jaime felt patterns being traced lower and lower along his torso, stirring him from almost falling asleep. 

He caught her hand just as it grazed his hip. “What are you doing?” 

She grinned up at him. “You, hopefully, in a couple of minutes.”

Jaime pinched the bridge of his nose then and chuckled. “What have I done?”

Sansa kissed his shoulder. “Well, me.” 

He hovered over her then and brushed his nose against her before kissing her again, vowing to keep her safe even if it was the last thing he does. 

But the sound of tires were heard outside causing both of them to scramble for their clothes and hide. 

Jaime pulled at Sansa then and pushed her inside one of the storage rooms.  She was trembling and her eyes were wide with fear. He cradled her face. “I’ll distract them and then you get the bike and drive just like I taught you and head East. Head for your aunt in the Vale. Your great uncle the Blackfish is waiting. They’ll keep you safe.”

Sansa refused to let go of him then, shaking her head. “No! No! Don’t leave me, don’t Jaime–No!”

His heart constricted but he couldn’t save them both if that was the Boltons out there. 

He brushed her cheek and kissed her once softly, before pressing his forehead against hers. “Sansa, my love. We don’t have that much time. This is the only way.”

“No. If you die I’m as good as dead.”

“Sansa–

“No.” She looked at him steely then. “Together or not at all.”

Jaime swallowed then and wanted to protest but Sansa held no ounce of doubt that he finally nodded. “Together or not at all,” he whispered back. 

Sansa gave a sigh before pulling him inside the room with her and started kissing him. 

Jaime kissed her back and held her tightly to him. Apologizing to Ned Stark for failing to protect her.

Both of them chose to ignore the sound of doors opening and heavy footsteps thundering across the floors, and chose to spend what little time they had getting lost in each other instead.

Outside it was hard to tell who the tall and lean age-hardened man was who was overseeing everything, his blue eyes firm and stoic as his men surrounded the area. 

“There’s no more need to hide,” he said, his voice hoarse and smoky as he waited. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is also posted in my tumblr prompts collection "Edd Fetch Me a Prompt" but I separated it so for future expansion since I left it as a cliffhanger. 
> 
> The prompt was: 'Whip whip, run me like a racehorse, pull me like a ripcord, break me down and build me up, I wanna be the slip slip, word upon your lip lip, letter that you rip rip, break me down and build me up, whatever it takes' + modern AU Jaime, go! from @direwolf-king-in-the-noth
> 
> *"Together. Or not at all." -Amy Pond, Dr. Who


End file.
